


No Other

by mintcloud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcloud/pseuds/mintcloud
Summary: Siwon's a regular customer of Ryeowook's carwash.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Ryeowook
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	No Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PEGCHANGMIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PEGCHANGMIN/gifts).



> did someone ask for an extremly bad, cringy and cheesy siwook fic?! no?? well i'm gonna deliver it anyway!!!
> 
> couldn't come up with a good summary so rip... might add one later on as it's really late and i just wanna post this crap now lmao. 
> 
> anyway this is inspired by the conversation I had with [hil](https://twitter.com/PEGCHANGMIN) (literally 90% of my fics exist bcs of her)
> 
> _hil: siwook au where siwon is a rich businessman that drives fancy cars and ryeowook owns a humble lil carwash ;_;  
>  me: OH- omg maybe i wanna write that  
> hil: and even though siwon could get his cars washed anywhere else, he keeps going back to ryeowook‘s shop just to see him  
> me: imagine him getting his car dirty for the sake of seeing ryeowook_
> 
> _hil: HDJSKDKS i just imagined siwon fucking throwing a bucket of dirty at his car_  
>  hil: „AH THAT SHOULD DO IT“ siwon said smugly to himself, „WOW I‘M A GENIUS“ ryeowook deadpans at the car a few hours later. „did you....“ he frowns at siwon, „throw a bucket of dirt at your car?“

Siwon had never thought that going to the carwash downstreet would be such an adventure for him. It was a small carwash, only one employee was currently working at the time as Siwon drove his car in and stepped out. 

A short guy with chestnut brown hair greeted him as he carried a bucket filled with soap water to the car. The man started washing his car with a sponge as Siwon watched him work. He looked adorable as he scrunched his nose rubbing a particular spot on the car and flipping his straight brown hair out of his eyes as he wiped the sweat off his forehead before continuing to wash the car.

Siwon stood on the side, awkwardly. He had moved out of the car to talk to him quickly but the employe had already started washing his car. There was something about the other that Siwon found charming. He kept watching, stilled in amazement as the stranger cleaned his car and before he knew it, he was done.

His car looked perfectly clean, it had taken way longer to get it in that state than if he had gone to another carwash. Siwon had paid and then left, but he couldn't stop thinking about the pretty guy. 

The next time Siwon's car got dirty he decided to visit the same small carwash from last time. He had enough money to go to a bigger one, but the shop was closer, cheaper, they cleaned up well and there was this cute guy whose name Siwon really wanted to know.

Siwon had become a regular at that place, it wasn't long until he found out the small carwash was owned by Ryeowook, who was only a year younger than him.

It had almost become a daily routine for Siwon to visit Ryeowook's carwash, to the point where Ryeowook had made a snarky remark about Siwon dirtying his car quite often. In reality, he only wanted to see Ryeowook and didn't have the guts to ask him out (yet).

Weeks later, one of Siwon's co-workers called in sick and he had to take over his shift. His workplace was close by and often times he wouldn't need his car to get there. Weeks would pass by without him visiting Ryeowook's carwash. His car was sparkling clean, just as he had left Ryeowook's carwash last time, without a dirty spot or any dust.

He could drive around his car a little and then show up at Ryeowook's place sooner or later once his car is dirty enough, or- he muses -he could get his car dirty right now.

He shows up at Ryeowook's shop minutes later, stepping out of his car the second Ryeowook walks up to him. He expects him to ask about his whereabouts, after all, Siwon hadn't shown up the past few weeks at all.

But Ryeowook stares at his car confused, completely ignoring Siwon's proud grin. "Did you..." Ryeowook shakes his head and then looks up towards Siwon. "Did you throw a bucket of dirt at your own car?"

"What? No! Me? Never." Siwon quickly shakes his head and tries to not burst into laughter. Ryeowook sighs and whispers a quick ' _whatever you say_ ' before taking the bucket filled with water and starting to clean Siwon's car. 

Siwon backed off, his grin fading as he tapped the floor with his foot nervously and kept his eyes focused on Ryeowook's every movement.

Ryeowook took the sponge in his hand and was about to wash off the car when he saw a small scribble with the words ' _wanna go on a date?_ ' in the dirt. Ryeowook looked over to Siwon, his eyes were avoiding Ryeowook's and he couldn't help to smile at that. He took the sponge again and continued cleaning.

Once Ryeowook was finished, Siwon climbed back into the car after paying, ready to drive off when Ryeowook stopped him. "Wait! You forgot something."

Ryeowook placed a piece of paper in Siwon's hand and walked off without giving him a chance to respond. Siwon stood there for a solid minute, staring at where Ryeowook had left off before sitting back in his car and closing the door. He took the piece of paper Ryeowook had given him and opened it slowly to see a message written on it.

It was Ryeowook's phone number, along with a small ' _yes_ '. His chest tightened and a smile painted across his face. He folded the paper again and put it in his shirt pocket before driving off. 


End file.
